


The Rules

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	The Rules

Alex had known going in that being a DEO agent would be dangerous. Her soulmate clock had plenty of time on it and Alex was confident that all would end well; so long as everyone played their parts as planned. She should have never even thought that, because of course Murphy’s Law would immediately kick in. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Alex was royally fucked.

\-----/////-----

First off, Kara had felt the need to save her sister’s life. Alex knew that she should probably feel more grateful, but Kara’s coming out of the superhero closet had never been a part of the plan. Sure, the whole plane catching thing had been pretty cool, but Alex had been putting keeping Kara’s identity hidden first since she was young and it was hard to put her protective instincts away. She loved her sister, and sometimes that overpowered her. Alex had to remind herself about how much worse things could be.

\-----/////-----

Naturally, an evil axe-wielding alien came after her sister next. Alex pushed herself as hard as she ever had before. She didn’t stop for anything. She didn’t check her clock and she had barely slept or ate. Director Henshaw was pretty worried about her. Alex re-upped her workouts and sparring sessions. She knew that her sister was bulletproof, but she kept feeling like it was still her job. Plus, she had an arrest record at the DEO to maintain.

\-----//////-------

Eventually the Super-Friends fell into something of a rhythm. Winn and James helped Kara with all of the minor stuff during her workday at CatCo while Alex did her regular work stuff. By night the Danvers sisters worked cases on the remaining Fort Rozz escapees. The system worked and Alex was finally beginning to feel like Kara being a superhero wasn’t so bad… then the aliens came.

\-----/////-----

Of course, the world already knew about aliens, but the aliens Alex referred to were Kara’s family members from Krypton. She seemed to always be nursing bruises and sprains. It wasn’t until she took it off to ice her wrist that she noticed her watch.

“Oh shit… no, no, nooo.” Alex’s voice is high pitched and frightened.

“Alex! What’s wrong?!” Kara rushes in from another room, panicked by the fear she heard in her sister’s voice.

“I...I broke it. I didn’t… I don’t even know how, or when, bit I did.” Alex is kind of panicking and Kara hasn’t seen much of Alex panicking before.

“Can’t it be fixed?” Kara asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Kryptonians didn’t have any such devices since all of their marriages were arranged, and she had never really taken an interest. (Kara was pretty sure that she would die alone and with a Daxamite Douchecanoe Prince.)

“I… I don’t know.” Alex choked out. “I don’t think that I’ve ever heard of this happening before. I’m not.. I’m never going to have a soulmate, Kara. I don’t want to be the only person on Earth without a soul-mate.”

“I’m sure that there are people who don’t have soulmates. I’m on Earth and I don’t have a soulmate.” Kara says with a shrug. “What is the last countdown that you can remember?”

Kara pulls out her reporter’s pad as Alex rattles off all of the details that she could remember. She scribbles in Kryptonian and Alex wonders if they’re words or algorithms. She has worked for ages to try and learn Kryptonian, and never really gotten anywhere. Her spoke Kryptonian was passable, but her written was terrible. Kara’s brow was furrowed as she wrote furiously, doing the math to figure out what exact time and date it would be when Alex met her soul-mate.

“You aren’t the only genius in this family. You’ve got to remember that, big sister. I can be good for things beyond my brute strength at times.” Kara’s smirk is so cocky that Alex is torn between a punch or a hug momentarily. She decides on both.

“Thank you, Kara. You’ll have to show me how you did that someday.” Alex laughs, eyes watering in relief.


End file.
